The Vase Remained Unbroken
by eritwilight
Summary: What would happen if Haruhi never broke that 8 million yen vase, but Kyouya still found her to be ever so intriguing?
1. Haruhi and Kyoya Meet

I was just finishing up writing down the rest of my research about the new honor student, Haruhi Fujioka, when she walked in. She looked very surprised too. I don't think she was expecting to find us, or anyone for that matter in here. This student was plain, and not dressed well in the slightest. But there was just something about her that intrigued me.

Well it seems that everyone, except me of course, has just assumed that Haruhi is a male student. But it is understandable, I mean she is dressed as a male.

"Well what can we do for you." I asked

"Ummmm, I'm sorry i didn't see you there..."

"That is not the answer to the question I asked." I said as I cut her off.

"Well if you had let me finish I would have been able to answer your question. And I was just leaving as every one has already given me enough information to see that I will not be able to get any sort of studying done her so I bid you farewell." She said as she turned to leave music room #3 with out doing any significant damage.

_After The Host Club Finished its Activities_

"Wow Kyouya can you believe that commoner from before?" Asked Tamaki.

"What exactly do you mean?" I asked slightly annoyed. That girl had caught my attention and I wanted that nagging feeling in my to stop so I had originally planned to leave right after club and go to her place of dwelling. But now I would obviously have to go some other time.

"Well that girl, I couldn't tell that she was a girl until Hunny told me, and she was weird." Replied Tamaki.

"Just because she wasn't attracted to you, doesn't make her weird." I snapped back. And with that I left the club room so I could find more about this honor student.

_At the Fujioka House Hold_

I was just in front of Haruhi's apartment door when Haruhi came rushing up the stairs in a pink dress, carrying a few groceries.

"Hey, its you. What are you doing here?" She yelled at me.

"I wanted to know more about you." I replied calmly, But my head was spinning with anticipation. I think she may actually be my first crush. Oh my, an Ootari falling for a commoner what would my father say about this.

"Fine, I guess since you must have gone to some degree of trouble to find my address you can come in." Haruhi said wryly.

When I walked in I saw that it was a standard living environment for some one of Haruhi's social status. But I took notice to the shrine in the front room. It was to her mother she lost when she was younger.

"Do you want me to make some tea?" Haruhi asked me as I looked around her apartment.

"Sure." I replied absently.

As Haruhi rushed around her small kitchen preparing tea I went to sit down at the table in the main room and continued to watch her very closely. I noticed how she walked gracefully too and from the cupboards and the stove area. I noticed how, even though her was cut short, that it was very healthy and sort of flowing. I noticed how wonderfully that dress fit her.

"So why did you come here?" Haruhi asked, snapping me out of my trance, while she put the tea on the table.

Well I didn't have a reason but I couldn't tell her that, so I made up some thing. "Well I was wondering that since I have no costumers coming to club tomorrow I thought that you could come and see me." I made a mental note to cancel my appointments tomorrow.

"I still don't get why you want me of all people to see you tomorrow." Haruhi replied. "Wouldn't you rather spend your time doing research or studying."

"No it's all done. And I think you should really consider coming to see me at the club and to get to know more about you." I replied as I took a sip from my tea, noticing how perfect it tasted.

"Well, we'll see but I can't make any promises about going to that club of yours, unlike you I have a lot of studying to do." Haruhi said back.

"Well I have to go attend to some business now, and if you do come, I could help you with your studies a bit." I said happily as I left Haruhi's apartment.

"Okay then bye, but I don't think you learned much about during this visit."Haruhi replied back as she started to clean up the tea.

"Oh no, I would say I learned a great deal more about you, Haruhi." I told her as I closed the door. When the door closed behind me I picked up my phone which had been buzzing for the past 5 minutes.

"What is it Tamaki." I yelled angrily into the phone as I started to go down the stairs towards my limo.

"I just wanted to know what you were doing." When I heard that I hung up the phone, knowing that if I didn't I would not be able to prepare for Haruhi coming tomorrow.

*Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran High School Host Club*


	2. Haruhi Meets the Host Club

The Host club was in full swing but there was still no sign of Haruhi. I watched the door, waiting, hoping for it to open and reveal Haruhi and it wasn't until there was only 10 minutes left that it finally opened revealing a slightly unkempt Haruhi. I rushed to the door to greet my very late guest.

"Sorry I sort of just realized what time it was. I was in the court yard doing a bit of studying and I didn't realize how late it was." Haruhi apologized.

"Oh it's no problem." I replied coolly, while I was actually freaking out a bit because I had thought that she had decided to not come. But seeing her here in front of me just made me ecstatic. "And it doesn't matter that your late. And perhaps, to make up for your tardiness, you could stay after and I could formally introduce to the rest of the host club." I told Haruhi as I led her to my empty guest area.

"So do you not think of me as just a random guest here?" Haruhi asked.

"What makes you say that?" I asked back.

"Well, I didn't think you got your customers by finding there house and then asking them to be your guest. And I thought most guests all left at the same time, regardless of if they are new or not." Haruhi answered. Wow, she was good.

"Well I am treating you differently from my other guests because you intrigue me. And you are also nothing like my other guests." I said matter of factly. "Well now I must be off but I will be back in a moment. I am in charge of reminding the other hosts of when the guests must leave."

"Ok" Haruhi said as I walked to the center of the room to announce that the Host club had ended for the day and would be reopened tomorrow after school.

_After the Guests Left_

The other hosts were all surrounding Haruhi and Kyouya.

"Hey Kyouya, why did you bring back that thing ." Asked Hikaru viciously. I felt Haruhi cringe into me slightly, and I liked that she actually trusted me enough to do that.

"Well now, is that anyway to treat one of my guests? I invited her here yesterday after club." I replied calmly.

"WHAT, IS THAT WHY YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO ME!" Yelled Tamaki. As Tamaki yelled that Haruhi ran out of the club room.

"See what you've done, inconsiderate fools." I said as I glared at them. Every one seemed to shrink back a bit, but I didn't care they had just been so cruel to Haruhi. I ran out of the club room to go find her.

I started to wander around the court yard, I figured she was there before, she might have gone back. I was right I found her deep with in the court yard crying. I slowly approached the stone bench Haruhi was sitting on and just as slowly sat next to her. Awkwardly putting my arm around her as a sign of comfort. When she felt my touch she looked up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't handle that though." Haruhi told me sheepishly.

"No, I'm sorry that acted horribly and you have every right to be upset." I told her as she leaned against me. We sat together like that for a couple more minutes.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my bag back in music room #3." Haruhi said slightly frantically.

"Calm down there probably gone, and if there not then maybe we can smooth something over. Come on we are going." I said.

When we got to music room #3 it was only Hunny and Mori.

"Hi" Said Mori.

"Hey Haruhi, sorry about before they weren't thinking before, they can be thick sometimes. But I hope we can friends like you and Kyouya" Said the bubbly Hunny. When I heard him say that me and Haruhi were friends I could see Haruhi getting slightly red in the face

"It's fine, I just needed to get my bag is all but thank you for telling me that. And I hope we can be friends too. Well I have to go my dad will probably be wondering where I am. Thank you Kyouya, maybe I'll see you around." Haruhi said as she left the club room.

Well there were a couple things I was sure of. I would be seeing Haruhi again in the not to distant future and Hikaru and Tamaki will be sorry for making Haruhi cry.

*Disclaimer- I do not own ohshc*


	3. The Eye Doctor

Authors note: Thank you for reading my previous chapters, if you have, and I probably won't be posting two chapters in one day much but I will be updating pretty well because I am still in summer brake. so there will be a few chapters a week. Umm, thank you and I hope you enjoy reading this.

* * *

It had been a couple days since the incident with Haruhi and I have been just dying to see her. But I really have been busy and so I haven't had the time to go find her schedule even though the task is such a simple one. Tamaki refuses to stop bugging me about going behind his back to see Haruhi. I really do not get him, right now especially. He can be ever so annoying. But he is Tamaki and therefor my best friend so I have to put up with his antics. But Hikaru is a completely different story. He has been just angry at me, it's actually sort of funny, but every time I bring up Haruhi he storms off and then Kouru has to go calm him down. But honestly he needs to learn to handle these things better. But he is a host and this anger hasn't affected that yet so really it doesn't matter until he screws something up with a guest or, more importantly, Haruhi.

I was running in late for club which was something I had never done before so naturally I was running down the hall not completely paying attention and then I practically trampled someone.

"Oh, I am so terr…" I stopped mid sentence when I saw who it was.

"Damn it. My glasses they are shattered now how am I supposed to…" She obviously didn't realize who had trampled over her.

"Ha-Haruhi?" I interupted her.

"Due to my lack of vision I can't see well at all. But from that voice. Are you perhaps, Kyoya?" She asked. Well I screwed up, I just broke her glasses so now she can't even see me, but she does have the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen.

"Oh Haruhi I am so, so sorry. I didn't see you there. I will take you to the eye doctor right now to get you a new pair of glasses or contacts or what ever you prefer. I am just so so …" The words just started to pour out of my mouth incoherently, something that I have never ever done before.

"Okay, okay I get it you are sorry but can you tell me whether or not this is Kyoya. I still can't see with my glasses shattered and all." Haruhi said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes, yes this is Kyoya. Now would you like me to take you to the eye doctor." I said finally getting my bearings together.

"Yeah thanks, that would be helpful" she said as she walked into a wall. "Ow"

"Maybe you should let me guide you there." I said as I slid my hand around her back and took her hand in my other.

"Don't you have club today?" She really did notice everything.

"Eh, they're still mad at me and besides I think you are more important at the moment and need far more attention. You can't even walk straight." I replied. I led her down the hall down 2 flights of stairs and then to my limo. I carefully guided her in so she couldn't fall or anything else of the sort, and then I slid in behind her and since I didn't know where her eye doctor was. I took her to mine. When we arrived to the place I led her to the exam room.

"Okay Haruhi, you have to get your eyes looked at now, unless you have the prescription on you." I told her.

"Now do you really think that I have the prescription with me?" She asked rhetorically. I then led her to the exam chair.

I stepped out of the room so Haruhi could get the proper prescription with out me getting on her nerves. I waited patiently for Haruhi to finish and while I waited I thought. Mostly about my feelings for Haruhi. She was absolutely amazing in my eyes. But I don't think she likes me, so maybe I'm a fool for even thinking she might like me. But I can hope and try to get her to like me at the very least.

When the door opened it was the eye doctor telling me I should lead her out to the glasses store, and that she was as blind as a bat with out glasses or something. And he handed me Haruhi's prescription. I led Haruhi to the front of the store where she could pick out her glasses.

"Okay Haruhi what kind of glasses do you want?" I asked her.

"Umm, what do you think I should get." She asked in return.

"Well you do have very pretty eyes, have you ever considered contacts?" I said questioningly

"I used to, but I lost them." Haruhi replied.

"Well I think you should get them again." I told her.

"Okay then I guess I'm getting contacts than." She agreed.

I led her to the eye doctor and we told him our decision and again he went to the back room to get the contacts. He then handed them to Haruhi so she could actually see.

"Okay wow, now that I can see, how much?" Haruhi asked the eye doctor.

"Oh no, I shall be paying. I am the one that broke your glasses in the first place." I cut in. I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, I don't really gain anything but maybe this will get her to like me a bit more.

"No, there my contacts I will pay for them." She said to me.

"But why should you pay when it was I who broke them." I replied calmly.

"It's not right if I don't pay." She said as I handed the man my debit card.

"Hey, I said I was going to pay. Now you have to at least let me pay you back." She said.

"No I wanted to that and besides, you have much more important things to get with your money." I told her. This was very unlike me, normally I would have made the person pay me back regardless of anything. But I actually just told this girl that she would never have to pay me back for this. Maybe Haruhi is changing me. I don't know if this is a good thing though.

*Disclaimer- I do not own ohshc*


	4. Crush Reavealed

Authors Note: Thank you for reading, but if there is anything you want the story to include or a certain way you think it should turn leave a review and I will take it into consideration while I continue on with this Haruhi/ Kyoya story. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been exactly a week since I had last talked to Haruhi. But I couldn't get that afternoon at the eye doctors out of my head. The other hosts had made it next to impossible to so much as look at her. Tamaki kept needing to talk, and I was still trying to smooth things over with Hikaru. But I don't know what I did. I asked Kouru but he even didn't know what was wrong, or he just didn't want me to know. While everyone else was against me trying to pursue Haruhi, Hunny and Mori supported me. But even with there support, I had yet to find a valid reason to talk to Haruhi.

Plans to talk to Haruhi ran through my head during club. But I was able to keep my guests entertained no matter how torturous it was because Haruhi kept my mind occupied. As my time with my guests progressed I was able to start to focus more on them but there was always a part of my mind thinking about Haruhi the host club progressed slowly and I was eager to announce its end. Slowly the guests filed out and then Tamaki converged onto me going on and on about some test we had soon which I was already prepared for. Tamaki kept talking and talking as I went to each club member station and picked up plates and teacups and crumpled up napkins. When I was done Tamaki had moved on to another topic; music, it was that he had learned some piece on the piano and he wanted me to hear it and tell him what to fix, as if know how to play the piano. But this went on and on and on. I didn't even say anything he just went on and on until finally.

"Tamaki, shut up. I get that you don't want me to see Haruhi for what ever reason. But honestly there are better ways of distracting me so I suggest you get a better tactic or deal with me wanting to get to know Haruhi better." I yelled at him.

"Kyoya, I just didn't want you to abandon me." Tamaki said quietly.

"Tamaki if you just embraced Haruhi and tried to befriend her, how would you lose me. But, no, instead you chose to scare her off. So either go apologize to her or deal with it. And besides we are best friends, I would never abandon you." I said with less anger in my voice.

"Okay, well why don't you have her come to club tomorrow so I can apologize to her." Tamaki said going back to his natural happy self. Finally I had an excuse to talk to her but…

"What about Hikaru he's not exactly Haruhi's biggest fan." I said starting to think that Haruhi and might not ever be able to talk again.

"Well maybe bringing Haruhi here might have to wait but, in the mean time we can convince him to give Haruhi another chance." Tamaki told me. It was actually sort of surprising to me, Tamaki was being more rational than me, but he was very good with things like this, with helping people.

* * *

_ Later that day_

"Hey Kouru, it's me Kyoya." I said in to my phone.

"Oh, hey Kyoya. What's up." Kouru said quietly.

"I know you didn't want to tell me this before, but could you perhaps tell me why Hikaru was so against me bringing Haruhi to club last week?" I asked.

"Ummm sure, I just have to talk quietly because Hikaru is in the other and I don't want him to know I'm doing this. Okay?" Kouru said. This all seemed quite suspicious to me; I didn't think the twins kept secrets from each other.

"Yeah that's fine." I told him. I put my phone on speaker so I could take notes on my lap top. I had to get everything I could so that I was prepared with a plan to get Hikaru from storming off when ever I said so much as Haruhi's name.

"Okay well, Haruhi is in our class and she's always studied hard and done well. But a couple months ago he told me that she was beautiful. Yeah, we always knew she was a girl. We went along with what everyone else said because Hikaru didn't want you guys to know about her." Kouru paused. I was anxiously waiting for him to tell me why.

"Yes and…" I said impatiently.

"Well, Hikaru sort of has a crush on her." Kouru said almost silently. I was dumb struck I couldn't believe this.

"WHAT!" I yelled through the phone.

"Before you get to angry, we talked to her and everything but she doesn't like him back, I swear." Kouru said quickly. When I heard that I calmed down, but I was still worried. How was I supposed to get Hikaru to let me bring Haruhi back to the club.

"Okay Kouru thank you, this was very useful." I said almost mechanically and hung up the phone.

I racked my brains for ideas but came up empty so I sat there and waited. Until suddenly it hit me, I had to guilt him into this, I had to make him think of someone else for a change. So maybe, just maybe I could get him to think of Haruhi's happiness.

*Disclaimer- I do not own ohshc*


	5. the plan

I had just carefully written down the entirety of the plan. It would be perfect, as long as I got all of the possible reactions from Hikaru then I would be able to go on from there accordingly. In all honesty there was no need to write it down, I already had it completely memorized. But this just goes to show how vital it is that I get to spend more time with Haruhi. I had already told Tamaki, Hunny, Mori and Kouru. Now I just had to wait for the next club meeting, which was to be held tomorrow after all of the guests had left. And then I would set it in motion.

The day dragged by slowly as I eagerly anticipated the coming of the club meeting. And by the end of the day I was rushing to the club room again, this time no glasses were broken, and today I was earlier than was ever necessary. I waited and slowly all the hosts came trickling in. We put on our doctor costumes for the afternoon. I then went to go set up all the cakes and all of the tea. And shortly after guests came trickling in. I was in my usual spot waiting for guests to all arrive. When every one was present I quickly handed out all of the tea, wanting this to all be over so I could talk to Hikaru.

As club progressed the girls mentioned that since I was dressed as a doctor I might be head of the company. It made no sense to me but they were the guests so I politely agreed. As time passed I noticed the other hosts giving me nervous glances from time to time. I figured it was about having to confront Hikaru in less than half an hour. The half an hour went on slowly, as I listened to my guests go on and on about nonsense; the only person I really want to talk to was Haruhi. When the clock struck 5:00 I announced the end and as the guests filed out, my plan commenced.

I went around, as usual to all of the stations while the others got couches set up for the meeting. Kouru had to make the first move. He had to get Hikaru in the happiest state, or the most open state at the very least, so I could then converge and try to, as delicately as possible, get him to accept that I liked Haruhi and that she may or may not like me back.

I could hear Kouru talking to Hikaru while also slightly teasing Tamaki, and the twins laughing together when they got a reaction. And in that brief moment I thought it would actually work. I had just finished cleaning up the rest of the club room and was headed toward the circle of couches. I ran the many different plans through my head. I could feel my stomach devieloping butterflies, an event that rarely happened, but this was just so important. Right when I sat down I started my part of the plan.

"Hey Hikaru I know you weren't happy about me bringing Haruhi to the club last week could you perhaps tell me why?" I asked calmly.

"Why would you want to know that?" Hikaru asked in return slightly angrily.

"Well I wanted to know if you would be okay with me brining Haruhi back here some time." I said cautiously.

Hikaru then got up and punched me. I saw it coming though. I had planned for this.

"Why are you so angry Hikaru?" I asked calmly.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE TO BE TRYING TO GET CLOSER TO HARUHI" Hikaru yelled at me while landing another punch at my face. It was then that I noticed that blood had started to gush from my nose.

Kouru had risen and was going to restrain his brother but I shook my head at him so he knew that this was all part of my flawless plan.

"And why shouldn't I. I have as much right as anyone. Haruhi has not objected to trying to get to know me, so why should you object, unless you're hiding something." I said slyly.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU! " Hikaru said has he repeatedly punched my in my stomach and abdomen region. The punching was constant until we heard the door crack open. The face that peeked through belonged to none other than, Haruhi Fujioka. A thought briefly popped into my head: This wasn't part of my plan. There was nothing I could do though I just had to go with it.

When Haruhi saw what was going on she rushed over to me and asked if I was okay. In response I coughed up some blood.

"What were thinking, Hikaru, look at him. Look at Kyoya. Do see what you've one." Haruhi said angrily to Hikaru. And then she turned to me and said softly. "Come on Kyoya, we should get you some help."

Haruhi helped me get up. And then led me out of the club room leaving Hikaru standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Is there anywhere you want to be taken, coughing up blood is a serious thing so don't tell me your fine." Haruhi said fiercely.

"Yes, I know take me out to my car. My driver can take me to one of y family's hospitals. Can you just come with me though?" I asked weakly.

"Of course, did you really think I would leave you all alone in this state?" She asked rhetorically.

Haruhi had to practically carry me out to my car, I was so weak. When we finally got there and Haruhi gently slid me into the back seat everything went dark.

*Disclaimer- I do not own ohshc*


	6. confesion

When I came to I was in my bed in my pajamas with tubes in my arm and my nose, it was rather unpleasant but then I noticed Haruhi was sitting in a chair next to my bed, except she was asleep. But just the thought of her caring enough to stay with me made me ecstatic. I sat there watching her for what seemed like mere seconds, then she started to stir and she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Oh, Kyoya your awake." Haruhi said sleepily.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." I couldn't believe what I was saying, but the words just kept pouring out of my mouth.

"Haha, your father told me you might be like this; you've been given some painkillers." Haruhi giggled. And that explained why I felt like this.

"Oh that makes sense." I said my voice slightly slurred.

"You should go back to sleep, you must be tired." Haruhi told me. And with that I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke Haruhi was still there except very much awake and she was reading a huge book.

"Hey Haruhi." I said, when she heard me she jumped a bit. And it was adorable. "How long has it been."

"Well, since the fight with Hikaru it's been 3 days." Haruhi told me

"What three days!" I said shocked.

"Yeah, they had to keep you drugged, you had some internal bleeding and you had to go into surgery, it was serious, I was worried about you." She confessed.

"Yes, this girl hasn't left your side since you got beat up." My father said from the door way. I saw Haruhi jump a little when he spoke. I gave Haruhi a surprised look. And she returned it with a sheepish grin. Yoshio continued, "Well I can see you are good hands so I'll leave you to together."

"So how do you feel?" Haruhi asked.

"A bit sore but, that's to be expected. Why did you stay with me?" I asked.

"Umm, well I was really worried about you so I stayed and made sure you were okay." She said awkwardly.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"Well you stayed with me and that means a lot." I said honestly.

"Okay, I am just going to say it, I need to get this elephant out of this room. I think I'm in love with you." Haruhi said while blushing. I was shocked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, you can just tell me if you want me to leave now." She said.

"No, no, don't go I think I may be in love with you to." I confessed.

As I finished speaking nurses came bustling in to fix wires and adding medication. And Haruhi was shooed out. I watched as her figure fleeted out of the room and stood in the hallway. After what seemed like an eternity the nurses left and Haruhi rushed back in.

"Well that's good." I said cheerfully. "What were you reading before?"

"It was a law book." Haruhi told me. "I want to be a lawyer, like my mother."

"Wait have you been skipping school for me?" I asked.

"Indeed I have, that is how important it was to me to make sure you were okay, and besides I am already all caught up with all the necessary work handed in." Haruhi told me. "and besides you are the one with late work to hand in."

"Hahaha, yeah, but it shouldn't be to hard to catch up and I can have Tamaki fill me in and give me all of the assignments." Kyoya told me.

"Well that's good." Haruhi said cheerfully.

"Did anyone tell you how bad I was beat up?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I never got many details but I do know that it was bad. I really am not the person to ask about this." Haruhi told me sheepishly. "Well I hope you know that it is like 1:00 in the morning and you should probably sleep."

"I guess, but where do you sleep?" I asked Haruhi.

"Right here in this chair." She told me.

"Well that doesn't seem very comfortable."

"It doesn't have to be, I get to be here right next to you." Haruhi told me sweetly.

"Okay well good night."

*Disclaimer- I do not own ohshc*


	7. lunch

My two days with Haruhi went by quickly and I learned a lot about her. I wanted those moments to last forever. But they won't I have to go back to school and perhaps even face Hikaru, if I decided to go to club tomorrow.  
The day dragged by with many questions as to why I still had a black eye and why my nose was now crooked; I mostly just ignored the questions. I couldn't wait until lunch when Haruhi said she would actually go down to the cafeteria to eat with me. I still wasn't sure how it was going to work out but it was going to happen. Slowly lnch time came and I went to go meet Haruhi outside of her classroom, she was the last one to exit but I only noticed one of the Hitachin twins was present.

When Haruhi noticed me at the door she rushed to greet me "Hey Kyoya. How has your day been so far?" Haruhi asked me.

"It has been terribly slow without you." I told her sweetly.

"Well lets hope lunch lasts then." Haruhi said.

We walked down the stairs that led to the grand cafeteria and I led Haruhi to my usual table that already had most of the hosts waiting there.

"Are you sure they won't be mad at me?" Haruhi asked quietly.

"No, or they shouldn't be anyway." I told her.

When we sat everyone looked happy, Hunny shot Haruhi a brilliant smile, Mori gave a curt nod, and Tamaki also gave her smile. Kouru on the other hand didn't even look up when she sat down. The other hosts talked amongst themselves but that was okay because that meant I was able to talk to Haruhi.

"So where's Hikaru I asked Haruhi quietly.

"Well from what I could tell has been suspended for another week. But I don't think anyone out side of the host club knows why." Haruhi explained. Well that would explain why Kouru looked unhappy, he did hardly anything without his brother. But know he was forced to go entire days with out him, I could only imagine how bad Hikaru was doing.

"So has anyone been asking you questions?" I asked.

"No people usually ignore me." Haruhi told me.

"Oh well, that's sort of lucky I have been just bombarded with so many questions." I said.

"Well you were gone for days and you still have a black eye and a crooked nose plus you are a host so if that doesn't draw attention I don't what does." Haruhi said. She did have a very good point.

"Hey were you together all that time?" Asked Hunny cheerfully.

"Yes, yes we were Hunny." I replied.

"Oh, really, that's nice." Said Tamaki giving me a not so discrete look.

"Yeah I enjoyed it." Haruhi said. When she said that I smiled a bit.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked Kouru nicely.

"Yeah I'm just great." Kouru told me viciously.

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't how I planned it out, and I didn't know Hikaru punch me that hard." I told him.

"Yeah, and I bet you didn't tell Haruhi to show up after club that day." Kouru said angrily.

"No Kouru, Kyo-chan didn't invite Haruhi, I did. I knew things would be violent and I thought Haruhi could help keep the violence to a minimum." Hunny sad softly.

"And besides things could have gotten a lot worse if I hadn't shown up when I did. You guys weren't trying to stop it." Haruhi said.

"But it was still Kyoya's plan to provoke him." Kouru yelled.

"Oh quite contrary I wanted only to speak with him and he just didn't like what I was saying." I said calmly, but Kouru was still not convinced

"Kouru, Kyoya may have provoked him a bit with whatever he said but Hikaru was the only one that resorted to violence." Haruhi said. "Do you not think Hikaru should have punished for his action?"

"No I don't think it's fair that my brother got suspended while Kyoya got no punishment what so ever." Kouru said vehemently.

"Kouru, he was in the hospital he was forced to stay in his bed for days. Is that not like a punishment?" Haruhi defended me.

"No, it is not a punishment when you get to spend those days with some that you like." Kouru shot back.

"But he didn't really do anything wrong." Haruhi told Kouru fiercely. Kouru began to rise and walk over to where me and Haruhi.

"Do you really think that Haruhi, do you really think that Hikaru got what he deserved." Kouru asked seriously.

"Yes, yes I do." Haruhi told him sternly as she turned to look at him. It all went in a blur after that, but Kouru then started to punch Haruhi repeatedly in the face region. When I realized what was happening I tried to restrain him but he just brushed me off so Mori then had to step in and pull Kouru away from Haruhi.

"HARUHI! Are you okay!?" I asked urgently. Her face was all bloody and she already had two black eyes forming.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." Haruhi replied softly. It was only then that I noticed that a small circle had formed around us.

I quickly scooped up Haruhi and carried her to the nurses office quickly, pushing away the girls that tried to keep me surrounded. When I got there I laid her on the bed and the nurse gave me a look of concern when she saw Haruhi.

"What happened?" The nurse asked has she started to look over Haruhi's face.

"Kouru Hitachin didn't like that Haruhi was disagreeing with him." I told her simply. "Is it really bad?"

"Well she does have a broken nose, 2 black eyes and a pretty bruised and bloody face; it looks a lot worse than it actually is though." She explained. "Okay well I think I'll call her parents and tell them what happened you can stay here and keep her company."

I kneeled down next to Haruhi and took her hand and I just stayed like that, I don't really know what to do.

*Disclaimer- I do not own ohshc*


	8. fever

Authors note-sorry there was no post yesterday

* * *

I kneeled next to Haruhi waiting for the nurse to return and tell me when her dad was going to come and pick her up. I noticed that she looked beautiful even with a battered face. I sat there and thoughts just sort flitted through my mind. When the nurse came back she told me that Haruhi's father would be here as soon as he could, but it would still be a few hours. So I volunteered to take her home and since I was the only one who knew where she lived I was the only option as to who at the school would be taking her home. And all I had to do get Tamaki to get my stuff for me, and it would be done. I stepped out of the office and called Tamaki and the. I was ready to take Haruhi home.

I picked Haruhi up and took her to my limo. We slipped through the corridors easily as all of the class had already started. It funny how our roles had switched last time I was here Haruhi was carrying me out and on the day of my return I am carrying her out. It didn't tale very long to get to her apartment.

"Haruhi?" I asked softly, I needed her key to enter.

"Mmm" she groaned.

"I need your key to get in." I told her.

"Spare, under doormat." She said weakly.

To bend over I shifted her weight to one gently so as to not jostle her too much. I quickly opened the door and set her down so I could put down her futon. After I set it up, I put Haruhi in it so I could inform her father that he no longer had to worry about bring Haruhi home

"Hello, Mr. Fujioka, this is Kyoya Ootari, I have already brought Haruhi back to your apartment." I said through the phone.

"Oh, why thank you." This man yelled through the phone.

"Would like me to stay with her until you get back?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

" Why yes that would be wonderful. Oops I have to go." He yelled through the phone.

I hung up the phone and just watched Haruhi thinking, I thought about what I should do. Then I got to the decision of making pot of tea. While the tea boiled I went over to see how badly she was hurt. I took her pulse which was fine, her breathing was a bit ragged though. I then set out to find a thermometer, I found it fairly quickly though in a bathroom cabinet. I took her temperature and found it was a surprisingly high. I got another blanket and laid it on her and hoped she would sweat this out. I went to go finish the tea and I quickly poured a cup and set next to Haruhi.

I sat there and waited for Haruhi to wake up. I sat there for hours just watching her until Ranka came storming through the doors.

"Ohh, Haruhi did you go and get in a fight" Ranks yelled as he came running into the room. I got up and bowed at him.

"Mr. Fujioka." I said respectfully.

"Oh, Kyoya, thank you so much for staying Haruhi. How is she." Mr. Fujioka asked.

"Last time I checked she had a pretty high fever I can check again now though if you want to change into something more comfortable, Mr. Fujioka." I said.

"That would be amazing, and please just call me Ranka." Ranka said.

I saw Ranka go into a different room while I slid the thermometer into Haruhi's mouth. When I pulled it out I saw that it was still pretty much the same, so I put a cold compress on her forehead in hopes of brining it down any degree.

When Ranka came out I poured him a cup of tea.

"Thank you Kyoya I really am truly grateful, she would not have been happy if it was me picking her up, but it doesn't seem like you had a problem with it." Ranka told me.

"Yes but she was mostly passed out." I replied.  
"Can you tell me what happened to both of you?" Ranka asked sincerely.

" Well as you may know I was beat up as well a week or two ago I was beat up by a kid, pretty badly and Haruhi stayed with me and then a gain today the twin of the boy that beat me up didn't like how she was defending me and then, quite suddenly, he beat up Haruhi." I explained.

"Oh, do you know what happened to the two boys?"

"I think that they got suspended." I replied.

"Thank you Kyoya." Ranka said.

"Yes, well I would do anything for her, I'm just sorry I couldn't have prevented her from getting beaten up." I said shamefully.

"Oh don't worry about it she's not dead and she's going to be fine." Ranka said optimistically.

"Just as long as her fever doesn't go up" I said grimly.

We sat there chatting a bit and watching Haruhi. I then decided to take her temperature and found that she would have to go to the hospital as her fever had gotten much worse. I quickly picked up Haruhi while telling Ranka we had to go, it was urgent.

*Disclaimer- I do not own ohshc


	9. coma

Authors note-sorry this was a short chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway

I rushed her through the hospital as I pulled my I.D. out of my pocket proving I was an Ootari. That meant Haruhi could get in and have a check up in half an hour. I flashed my card and then followed a nurse down to an empty room. I laid her down and a doctor came in shortly to see what was wrong. He worked quickly and efficiently.

"Well, she seems to have caught some thing, like the flu. And as for her face that will heal in time." I gave a sigh of relief when I heard that I was just over reacting.

"I understand if you want me to leave you alone with your daughter." I told Ranka.

"No, don't go. If I don't get back to the bar I could get fired." Ranka told me grimly.

"Okay."

We sat there and after about 10 minutes Ranka had to go to work. I stayed there intently watching Haruhi. Waiting, waiting for to just open her eyes but she didn't and so I just stayed there I didn't move and I tried to stay positive. But as the hours passed I began to worry. I stayed though. I stayed until Ranka showed up again when I got up so Ranka could sit, but I was always near her. Those hours turned into days and never saw her eyes. The nurses told me it was because her body needed rest and she would wake up when she was ready. So I stayed waiting and waiting.

"Mr. Ootari, I know I should probably be telling this to her father but, if the patient doesn't wake up soon, she will be seen as a coma patient." The doctor said softly.

"What no, that's no possible she just had the flu or something she can't be in a coma." I yelled at myself more than the doctor. I broke down holding Haruhi's hand. I was like that when Ranka came in and made me go and sleep and shower and everything else so he could have sometime alone with Haruhi, I didn't really want to but it was important for him so I went home and freshened up but mostly I slept.

When I awoke I quickly threw on some clothes and rushed to the hospital to see Haruhi. When I got there I saw that her bruises had mostly disappeared and she had tubes running into her that hadn't noticed before. But that didn't matter to me because no matter what I thought she looked beautiful. I took my normal seat next to her and just watched her. I sat there for hours when I saw her hand twitch. I shot up rushed to get closer to her. I waited expectantly to see any other sort of movement. And then I felt it I felt her hand twitch within mine.

"Haruhi, Haruhi" I said urgently.

*Disclaimer I do not own ohshc*


	10. Chapter 10

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" I yelled, slightly shaking her. "Can you hear!"

I waited for a response. And then I saw her eyes flutter open. "Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, her voice rough from disuse.

"Oh. One moment." I said and quickly got a nurse to come in.

"Where am I, What's goin on." Haruhi asked sleepily.

"You were sleeping or something for days." I told her.

We sat there in silence while the nurse did a routine check up. I watched trying to see if Haruhi was okay, and from what I could tell she seemed alright.

"Okay Mrs. Fujioka you seem to be fine right now, I'll the doctor come and do a final check and if all is good you can go home." The nurse said cheerfully as she left the room.

"Well, are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Yeah I feel fine now." She told me.

The doctor than walked through the door.

"Well how do you feel, stuffy nose, headache anything out of the ordinary?" The doctor asked.

"No nothing, I feel fine." Haruhi said once again.

"Okay then, just sign these papers and you will be released." The doctor told Haruhi while handing her a small stack of papers. And then he left the room and we were left alone once again.

"Do you wan me to fill out the papers for you." I asked Haruhi.

"No, but do you have a pen." Haruhi asked seriously.

I silently handed a pen to her. I sat there silently and watched her, trying to see what was bothering her.

"Why are you inspecting me?" Haruhi asked without looking up.

"Well you seem worried or something." I told her honestly.

"Well yeah I'm worried how am I supposed to pay for this." She told me.

"Oh, don't worry about that I am paying for that. This is one of my family's hospitals." I told her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I am." I reassured her,

"Okay." She said reluctantly while finishing off the stack of papers. "Okay now hat am I changing into."

I then handed her, her clothes and pointed her towards the bathroom.

Later that day

I had taken Haruhi home, and after I dropped her off she insisted I go home, she told me all she was going to do was sleep. I reluctantly agreed. I went home took a shower did some school work and slept.

After all that it was morning and I had to go back to school, but thankfully I was already pretty far ahead and didn't have much more to catch up on. I left early hoping to see if Haruhi was going to school. She wasn't, but she did asked me to get her work so she could be caught up. The day went by slowly and I skipped club, I didn't want to see anyone but Haruhi.

When I got to her apartment I gave her the work and started to make a pot of tea.

"So, are you okay?" I asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to go and feel really behind today." Haruhi replied.

"I can help you." I told her.

"Yeah that would be great!" Haruhi Said cheerfully.

We worked until really late, but we finished her work none the less. By the time it was finished it was almost dawn.

"Thank you Kyoya. With out you I don't think I would ever get caught up. Do you want to stay here the rest of the time? You can change into one of my dads night clothes." Haruhi told me.

"Yeah that would be great." I said yawning.

I changed and when I was done Haruhi was already fast asleep on the couch so I laid down on the floor next to her. When I awoke it was 7:30. I still had at least half an hour but Haruhi was still asleep so I made some breakfast for both of us and then lunch waiting as long as I could to wake up Haruhi. When it was 7:15 I decided it was time to wake her.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, it's time to wake up." I told her softly. Slowly she began to wake up.

"Thank you Kyoya, without you I would have probably slept the rest of the day." Haruhi told me yawning.

"No problem. I made breakfast it's on the table." I told her.

"Thank you, just let me change first." She said starting to fully wake up.

"Yeah, okay." I said as I started to put my own uniform on.

When she came out she was wearing a sort of grungy outfit.

"Why do you wear that thing?" I asked her.

"It was the only thing I got approved to wear to Ouran, and I can't afford a real uniform." She told me shrugging.

"I guess well we should eat up so we're not late." I said.

We ate in silence. And then walked out to my car and headed out to school.

*Disclaimer- I do not own ohshc*


	11. Chapter 11

The past couple of days had been uneventful. Me and Haruhi just sort of went about school as if nothing had happened. But today Hikaru was coming back, without Kouru as he still had a couple more days away from school. I had arrived to school with Haruhi and she was understandably tense.

"If you think it's too much you can ask to go to the bathroom and call me with this if you want." I told her handing her the extra phone I brought for her. "My number is the first speed dial button."

"Okay thank you Kyoya. I guess I should go now I don't want to be late for class." Haruhi told me nervously. She went into the class room glancing at me. Went she sat down I half walked half ran to my class room so I wouldn't be late. My day passed slowly and I couldn't stop worrying about Haruhi. And when it was finally lunch time I sprinted to her class room to meet her. When I got there class was just finishing up so I waited outside but from what I saw she seemed okay. Slowly people started to file out until it was only Haruhi.

"Hey, how was it?" I asked.

"Well there was no violence or anything." Haruhi told me.

"Well that's good. Do you want to go to the lunch room or eat in here?" I asked.

"Here, if you don't mind." Haruhi replied. I brought two desks together so we could sit together. "Don't you need lunch?"

"No, I'm not really that hungry." I told her. We sat in in silence, I watched her push the food in her bento box around while sometimes glancing up at me.

"So, are you going to club today?" Haruhi asked.

"No. We can hang out after school, if you want." I told Haruhi.

"Yes, I would love very much to hang out after school." Haruhi replied smiling.

We sat there talking a bit more when I heard foot steps coming. I ignored them thinking that it was just a teacher, but then I saw Haruhi jump in surprise. I turned around and saw that it was, Hikaru.

"Hey." Hikaru said sadly.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for punching you." Hikaru said grimly.

"Yes, apology accepted." I replied coldly.

"Then why doesn't it sound like it." Hikaru complained.

"While I get that you and Kouru are different I can't seem to stop thinking about when Kouru beat Haruhi up, and as you two look the same, I can't really forgive Kouru." I told him.

"Okay but Kouru didn't do anything to you."

"Yes well he  
hurt Haruhi and I would have preferred he hurt me as Haruhi is very dear to me." I saw Haruhi give me a look.

"Fine, I have to go do stuff now." Hikaru said abruptly.

"Well he seemed happy." Haruhi said sarcastically.

"Yes well isn't it to be expected. We did have a hand in getting them both kicked out."

"Yeah I guess." Haruhi giggled. When I saw that I smiled.

The rest of lunch passed by quickly. But I never wanted it to end.

When students slowly started to file in I decided I should get to my class room. When I got back there was still 5 minutes before class had to start.

"Hey Kyoya, are you going to club today?" Tamaki asked me.

"Should I, I mean will it cause conflict with Hikaru?" I asked in return.

"I don't know but if you don't start to come back you'll lose all your guests, many have already started to see Mori as there new host." Tamaki told me.

"Isn't it good that Mori has new guests?" I asked.

"Yes but it doesn't feel the same about you people keep asking when your going to come back." Tamaki said.

"I guess I can, but can Haruhi come? I don't Hikaru giving her a hard time after school." I told him.

"Yeah that should be fine but if you do happen to have other guests don't forget about them." Tamaki told me.

"Okay." Class began and droned on and on. I sat there half listening, but that was fine, I was recording the lecture so I could listen to it later and take better notes. When the teacher finished talking and dismissed I practically ran to wait outside of Haruhi's classroom. I didn't wait for very long when people started to file out and of course the last two people in the room were Haruhi and Hikaru.

I walked up to Haruhi ignoring Hikaru. "Hey I have to go to club today but Tamaki said it was okay if you wanted to come too."

"Yeah sure I'd love to see what you do as a host." Haruhi said smiling. We walked down to music room three together to find Tamaki, Hunny, and Mori there all ready in costumes.

"Hey, you finally made it. You can change into this Kyoya and Haruhi we have this that might fit you if you also want to put on a costume." Tamaki said playfully.

"I think I'll pass." Haruhi said sheepishly as I went to change into my costume.

"Hey Tamaki, what's the theme for this?" I asked as I saw that I was wearing a hospital gown costume.

"It's a hospital theme, you are the patient, Hunny and Mori are the nurses and I am the doctor." Tamaki yelled.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear the costume Haruhi." I asked.

"Yeah." She said suppressing a laugh.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You look absolutely ridiculous." Haruhi told me.

"Well is that so, I think for saying that you have to put on a costume." I told her as I handed her the extra costume.

"Come on Haru-chan. Please will you wear it." Hunny begged giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Oh fine." She finally gave in.

"The changing room is over there." I said laughing.

While she was changing I asked Tamaki, "When are the twins coming back?"

"At least not until Kouru comes back, but even then I think they have all of stuff to catch up and I think they have some detention." Tamaki told me as Haruhi returned in a similar ensemble to mine, hers was pink while mine was blue. "The first round of guests should be arriving soon." Every gathered near the door and I pulled Haruhi after me. When the doors opened girls in big yellow dresses came flooding in around us. Club went on as it always did I was asked quite a bit about Haruhi though and told them that she was a very, very dear friend of mine. I didn't have many guests though which I was okay with. Club went by quickly and soon the only girl in the room was Haruhi. Everyone helped clean up the club room and when it was time to go I drove Haruhi to her apartment and followed her in we talked and talked and soon we both just fell asleep snuggled up against each other.

*Disclaimer- I do not own ohshc*


	12. Chapter 12

When I awoke I found myself with my arms wrapped about Haruhi and her head on my chest. When I looked at the clock it 11:00, we were already very late for school so I decided I should just wait like that until Haruhi decided to wake up. Haruhi looked so peaceful while she slept. I stayed like that for another hour. I memorized her features, her nose was now slightly crooked, her hair was tousled, and her lips were a perfect shape. And when she finally awoke she sat up and yawned stretching her arms and rubbing her eyes. It was adorable.

"Hey Haruhi." I said quietly.

"Hey." Haruhi said.

"We are very late for school." I told her as she looked at the clock.

"Indeed, well that means I better brush my teeth and get ready." Haruhi said groggily.

I laughed a bit and did what I could to be ready for school. When we prepared my car took us to school. When we got there it was during lunch so we went and gathered the work we had missed in the morning. Haruhi and I then met up and started to do the work. When lunch came to an end we were both all caught up.

"I'll see you after classes end, do you want to come to club today?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to." Haruhi replied as she walked into her classroom. I walked back to mine in a daze.

This afternoon in class I paid attention and took many detailed notes so recording it wasn't necessary. Class inched by as the teacher went on but I paid attention through it all. When it finally came to an end I told Tamaki Haruhi would be coming to club, which he was okay with. And I then rushed off to find Haruhi. When I found her she had already started to head to music room #3.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Haruhi replied. "Now will I have to wear some ridiculous costume today?"

"You didn't have to yesterday." I reminder her.

"But I can't say no to Hunny when he gives me that face." Haruhi said.

"No you won't have to, but who knows maybe you'll like today's costume." I told her. She snorted in response as we opened the grand door to the club room.

Today's costumes were cats.

"Hey Kyouya, Haruhi." Yelled Hunny.

"We have to costumes ready for you too" Tamaki said.

"Do you want to wear it today?" I asked Haruhi quietly.

"Yeah I love cats, meow." Haruhi told me.

"Hahaha, okay." I replied taking our costumes to the changing area.

When I finished changing I emerged to find Haruhi looking rather cat like with whiskers.

"Meow." Haruhi said when she saw me.

"Meow yourself. " I told her laughing.

We got prepared for this afternoons guests by putting out cakes and tea while I went over the clubs finances, we were in pretty good shape.

The guests started to flow in endlessly. My area quickly filled up and started to chat with me and Haruhi. Club went by quickly and it was quite enjoyable, mainly because I was with Haruhi. When it ended we cleaned up quickly and headed off to Haruhi's apartment.

"Do you want me to stay?" I asked.

"No, I would love for you to stay, but I have a lot of cleaning and laundry to do." She told me.

"That's fine." I told her as I kissed her goodbye on the cheek.

I walked out to the car and told the driver to take me home where I could sleep, work and think of Haruhi.

*Disclamer- I do not own OHSHC*


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note- Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I hope you enjoy this and I will be updating soon

* * *

Days passed and nothing really changed, me and Haruhi were together when ever we could, Haruhi would join me for club, we would hang out in Haruhi's classroom together for lunch and I was happy. But today was different, today was the day that Kouru was coming back.

I drive Haruhi to school today even though she insisted she was okay to take the bus. We drove to school and I walked her to class. The twins weren't there yet so I waited with her, getting a few looks from my usual customers, but most had come to terms with me spending time with Haruhi. When the twins did show up I saw Haruhi tense a bit so I gave her hand a tight squeeze so she understand that I was there for her.

"Hey Haruhi, I'm sorry about what happened. I really regret hurting you, I just got angry. And, and I guess I acted impulsive. Please forgive me?" Kouru asked sincerely.

"Yeah I forgive you, maybe I was being a bit to blunt." Haruhi conceded.

It was time for classes to begin so I sprinted to my class room just making it before the teacher arrived.

"Where have you been?" Tamaki asked quietly.

"I was with Haruhi, you know Kouru gets back today. Is he going to club today?" I asked.

"I doubt it, he has a lot of detention, and I pretty sure Hikaru won't be coming back with out Kouru." Tamaki whispered to me as the teacher started class.

Today I didn't really focus on the lecture, I was recording it, I couldn't stop thinking about when Hikaru and Kouru coming back to club. I didn't want Haruhi's presence at club to disappear, I wanted her to be with me. Class went by quickly as my thoughts were occupied by Haruhi. I thought about how I admired her hard working nature and how she wanted to be lawyer just like her mother had been. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard screaming coming from the hallway. People tried to see what was going on while teachers tried to get the students to calm down and focus back on the lecture, but with no avail. I got up from my seat ignoring my teacher. People were running from the direction of Haruhi's classroom. I stepped out to see the Hitachine twins chasing Haruhi. After I processed the scene in front of me I took off after them. Quickly I caught up and tackled Hikaru to the ground but Kouru kept after Haruhi. I quickly pushed Hikaru back and quickly started to run after Kouru. It took some time but I finally caught up and tackled him. When Haruhi saw he was down she stopped running and bent over trying to catch her breath. Kouru resisted me heavily, kicking, punching and screaming; but I held him down until the nurse had come with a sedative. When he calmed down I saw that Haruhi had left, so I went to go look for her. I walked through the hallways down stairs and I started to really run. I hoped Hikaru hadn't found her and I started to run around the garden I stopped running when I saw her I stopped. She had her legs drawn up. Slowly I walked over and sat next to her, I draped my arm around her shoulders and felt that she was shaking.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

"I've been worse." She replied.

"But are you okay?" I asked again. She didn't answer. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to but you can if you want to talk to anyone."

"Yeah, maybe later, I don't want to think about it now."

"Well I should get going, do you want me to drive you home of would you prefer coming to club?" I asked.

"I'll go to club with you." She replied softly.

We walked in silence towards music room 3. I kept my arm draped around her shoulders.

"Hey Haru-chan, Kyo-chan. We don't have to wear any costumes today, Tamaki canceled club so we can have a meeting." Honey said cheerfully. I walked over to Tamaki.

"Why did you cancel today?" I asked.

"gather every one and I can start the meeting." Tamaki said seriously. Everyone quickly settled down in the circle to hear what Tamaki had to say.

"As all of you know, Hikaru and Kouru have been banned from coming to club. This was done to protect guests from any outbursts they may have. And Haruhi, you will be changing classes." Tamaki told us all sadly.

"Wait, what class would I be changing to, I'm already in the highest ranking class and I can't be put any lower I just can't." Haruhi said.

"You need not worry you will be moving up one grade level. You will be in class E though but from what I was told you will have the chance to move up classes because the chairman knows how hard a worker you are." Tamaki informed Haruhi. We all sat in silence, without the twins it was going to be really quiet. Slowly we all started to get up and went our own ways.

"well I guess I should get my stuff." Haruhi said.

"Okay I'll go with you." I told her. We walked down to her vacant classroom and I watched as she gathered all of ther things.

"Are you happy with this arrangement, you'll be graduating a year ahead." I said.

"I guess." She replied sadly.

"It'll be alright, I won't let those twins hurt you and it will get better." I told her, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah." She said starting to cheer up.

I put my arms around her shoulders and we walked down the hell heading to my car so I could bring her back to her apartment.

*Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC*


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note- Sorry another short chapter but I promise the next one will be a long goo chapter. School started up again for me so I will be busy but I am doing my best to type up new chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter and another one is coming soon. I promise.

* * *

Yesterday had been rough and when I went to pick- up Haruhi I found that she was still asleep. I gently went to wake her up. It took a while but she finally opened her eyes and just stared at me.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know, but I can't go to school today, I already called so you can go to school." Haruhi said almost bitterly.

"No, I am not going to leave you alone in this state. What's wrong? Is it about yesterday?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about." Haruhi mumbled.

"If you don't talk about it, it will only get worse." I told her. "Is this about yesterday?"  
"Yeah." Haruhi said slowly.

"What about it?" I asked.

"I got them kicked out of the host club and I am the one who started that whole mess yesterday with them chasing me." Haruhi grumbled.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"I, it wasn't there fault. People started to whisper about them not being at the club and they started to get angry and I tried to say that it wasn't entirely there fault, to make them feel better, but it just made them angrier and then when I finished talking they were so angry they got up and started to chase me." She told me as she started to shake.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault, you were trying to help them. It was there fault that they misinterpreted what you said." I told her.

"I don't think so." Haruhi replied in a melancholy voice

"Well even if you don't believe it, it all be okay. Now are you sure you don't want to come to school today? It would be good for you." I told her.

"I guess." She said reluctantly. I waited out in the kitchen for Haruhi to finish getting ready. When she was ready we headed out to the car. We were late but it didn't really matter I was ahead and it was Haruhi's first day of class. When we arrived the first class block had ended so I walked Haruhi to her class and then sprinted to my class with seconds to spare.

"Where were you?" Tamaki whispered to me.

"I was with Haruhi, I had to convince her to come to school." I whispered back to Tamaki.

We then directed our full attention to the teacher giving a lecture. Class passed quickly and I was practically jumping out of my seat to see how Haruhi was doing. And when the bell rang I sprinted down to Haruhi's new class room. When I got to her classroom most people had filed out but Haruhi was sitting in the back corner of the class room staring out the window. I slowly approached her, taking the seat next to hers.

"Are you okay Haruhi?" I asked.

"What do you think. I just learned I cause the twins to be possibly expelled." Haruhi replied, her voice quivering.

"I can guarantee that they weren't expelled." I told her softly.

"Really, how?" She asked.

"Well the chairman won't want the Hitachins angry at him, he probably even talked to the twins parents before giving the punishments." I told her. She just look back at me. "You see in my world you don't want to anger the head because there can be bad consequences so."

"Okay." She replied as she sat there. I moved my chair right next to hers and draped my arm over her shoulder and we sat like that. Just taking in each others company until other sophomores started to pour in. I got up giving one final glace at Haruhi before rushing down to my class room. My afternoon class passed quickly and when it ended I rushed down too find Haruhi mechanically putting books in her bag.

"Do you just want to go home?" I asked.

"No, I'll go to club with you, if you don't mind." She replied.

"I would love for you to come." I told her lovingly as I walked down the hall towards the host club. My arm draped over her shoulders and I could feel that she wasn't as upset now.

* * *

*Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC*


	15. The Break Up

Authors Note- SO I did my best and sorry I haven't been posting as often as I like but I had a horrible case of writers block so any comments or suggestions would be great but all I really want is for you to enjoy reading this so thank you!

Days went by uneventfully and there was no sign of the Hitachin twins and they soon disappeared from everyone's conversation. It became an unwritten rule to not even mention them in the host club, last time they were Tamaki went into his corner of depression. Overall Haruhi seems to be doing okay, some days she'll be more quite but that's it. But today, today she seemed different, more on edge or something. She kept wringing her hands together and looking around her every so often she seemed scared or nervous.

"Hey Haruhi, is something wrong?" I heard one of my customers ask her as I looked over the clubs financial situation. The gusts had gotten used to Haruhi sitting with me as club went on; every one in school knew she had trouble and but some miracle didn't ridicule her for it.

"Yeah I was just thinking about this test I have to take tomorrow." Haruhi replied smoothly. I could tell she was lying.

"That's right you skipped the rest of freshman year it must harder now." One of my guests replied.

"I guess." Haruhi gave a fake laugh.

"Hey Kyoya getting lost in your work again?" Another one of my forgotten customers said.

"Just going through the finances." I replied with a gleaming smile.

The rest of club went by Haruhi talked with my guests I chided in when I felt it necessary.

"Okay ladies club has officially ended for today." I announced as guests reluctantly started to get up.

Slowly the room was empty of all guests. I walked over to Haruhi. She was sitting on a couch, her eyes closed and head laid back. I sat down next to her putting my arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" I asked quietly. "And don't say nothing because I know something is bothering you."

"I don't know I think I just, I just, I guess I've been thinking maybe. Maybe us being together is causing way too much drama, and I don't think it's worth it anymore." Haruhi choked out.

"What?" I asked completely shocked. How could she think that.

"I have to go." Haruhi said tears starting to stream down her cheeks. She jumped up and I couldn't find the energy to even get up and follow her. I just gave up. I was there for an hour when I finally found the strength to get up and trudge to my car. When I got there my driver looked a bit concerned but that didn't matter. Nothing did. The one person I found and truly cared for just left me. When I got home I waited in the car for a bit and then decided to finally walk up to my bedroom where I just collapsed on my bed and broke down. I didn't leave my room for three days.

Everyday a maid would come in and leave a meal and then an hour later come back to collect it. Everyday my sister would come in sit my bed and just pat shoulder and then leave. Everyday I sat there trying to forget everything that happened but I couldn't it kept replaying in my mind and it would not stop. Until finally after four days my father came in.

"Kyoya." My father said sternly. In return I feebly turned my head to look at him.

"If you don't get up how do expect to even have a chance at becoming my successor?" Yoshio yelled.

"It doesn't matter." Was all I could say in return.

"What would Haruhi have to say about this." My father tried a different approach.

"She doesn't care." I choked out.

"Well if you don't get up and get ready for school I will make you." Yoshio threatened as he walk out.

I slowly slid off my bed and walked over to my closet where a clean uniform hung. I peeled the one I had on off and slowly slid on the new one. I sat on my bed for a moment trying to get myself together. When I felt like I wouldn't burst into to tears I walked down the stairs and out to my car.

I went about my day like a zombie I skipped club and went straight home.

I wasn't taking this very well.

*Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC*


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note- Okay so I have to thank Extended Experience without this amazing person I would not now what to do next with this story. And just as an FYI, the story will be coming to a close within a couple more chapters. SO enjoy.

I didn't bother to do even look at my homework. All I could think about was Haruhi. I didn't move from my bed until the next morning when my father threatened to completely cut me off from the family. I went to school and went about my day mechanically, avoiding everyone from the club. When I was going back to my car, Haruhi stopped me. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to an empty classroom. I just looked at her trying to not break down again.

"Kyoya what are doing to yourself?" Haruhi asked me. I just stared back at her. "Your sister called and told me you weren't doing well. Come one Kyoya say something." She begged.

"What do you want me to say?" I said quietly.

"I want you tell me why your acting this way." Haruhi replied.

"Why do you care?" I asked coldly.

"I still care about you but I didn't think it was worth putting everyone around us through this and I certainly didn't expect anyone to get suspended because of us, Kyoya. Please understand." Haruhi said desperately.

I couldn't take it anymore. I turned out of the class room and bolted down to my car. When I got home I went straight to my room and I just stayed there. The next day my father didn't bother me, so I didn't move. I didn't get up and do anything. Until one day my sister came in. She sat at the edge of my bed for a minute and then she spoke.

"Kyoya, I know your going through something but, Haruhi's father called me and Haruhi is, missing." Fayumi told me. I immediately got up.

"What do you mean missing, like she ran away?" I asked quickly.

"No, the police know the Hitachin twins took her. They know where she is but 3 officers have already been killed trying to get her and now the police are waiting to see if anything changes so they have a better chance of getting her." Fayumi said quietly.

"What, how long has this been going on? Where is she?" I asked.

"This all happened yesterday." She told me softly. "And it's at that abandoned warehouse down by Ouran."

When I heard this I quickly changed my clothes and got in a car and drove to the warehouse. When I got there it was surrounded by police officers. I got out of the car and walked up to the person in charge for the latest info.

"Hey what can you tell me about the situation?" I asked professionally.

"I can't tell you anything." The officer replied.

"Let me say this again. You will tell about the situation. The person in there is someone I love very dearly and if you don't give me the information I want I can get my police force, The Black Onion Squad, here within a minute. So you better give me what I want." I demanded.

"Okay, okay. Calm down kid. All we know is that Haruhi Fujioka is being held captive in there by Hikaru and Kouru Hitachin. They are armed and dangerous. We don't know if Fujioka is alive or dead or anything else." The officer confessed.

I left the officer and walked n the direction of my car. I had to do something. Those two could be doing anything to her. And last time I talked to her I just walked out and I can't leave her like that I can't I have to get her. But if I go up they are sure to kill me or torture me. I decided that all I could do was do my best to sneak in. I was wearing all black so I decided to do it then and there, I couldn't let Haruhi be stuck with them for another moment.

*Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC*


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note- Okay so there will be I think one or two more chapters depending on how I make the ending but my first story is quickly coming to a close so thank you for reading and I hope to have the next chapter out by Friday, saterday at the latest so enjoy reading this.

I crept along an empty edge of the warehouse. I found a wall with a hole in it just big enough for my to nran through. I silently crept along a warehouse wall. I could hear Hikaru and Kouru right above me. They were talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I silently continued heading towards the latter, the only way to get to the upper part; the stairs that used to be there collapsed. I climbed up the stairs slowly hoping that none or the notches creaked too loudly. The entire time I could hear the twins talking in a hushed tones. I crept towards the room they were in. I peaked in and I could see a sliver of Haruhi's back. She wasn't moving.

I quickly made a plan in my head. I had to get her out of there. There was a rusty hammer on the ground. I picked it up and ran through the door, hitting both Hikaru and Kouru on the back of the knee causing them to fall over. Quickly I ran over to Haruhi she was breathing, but barely. I scooped her up and cradled her, having already forgotten the hammer by the place which Haruhi was tied too. I ran too the door but just as I reached it Hikaru jumped on top of me, causing me drop Haruhi. I wrestled Hikaru trying desperately to get him off of me. I had to get to Haruhi, I had to know if she was okay after I had just dropped her. I had almost given up when I felt Hikaru's body slacken against me, I looked up to find that Kouru had hit him over the head with the very Hammer I had knocked his knees with. I pushed the lifeless body off me running to Haruhi, scooping her up and carefully putting her over my shoulders so I could still get down the ladder. When I had climbed down I rushed out of the building yelling, "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Police came running over shouting things at me; I wasn't listening I was focusing on the shallow breaths that Haruhi let out, making sure that they didn't cease. When the ambulance finally got there she was taken from me and put in a stretcher. A medic came and told me I could go to the hospital with Haruhi. Silently I climbed in the back taking Haruhi's hand.

When we got to the hospital she was rushed to the surgery room. Her left leg had been shattered and her right leg had at least a fracture. I waited for 2 hours for news about how she was. But in those two hours I had two phone conversations. The first was from the person in charge of the police search. And it went like this:

"Hello? Is this Kyouya Ootari" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Hello. Yes, now who is this?" I asked in return.

"Oh yeah sorry, this is the chief of police and I thought you might want an update on the Hitachin case." The officer told me.

"Yes an update would be nice." I replied quietly.

"Well Kouru turned himself in almost immediately after you left, claims he wouldn't have even helped his brother if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to make sure Haruhi wasn't killed. While the other kid, Hikaru, he's a completely different story. He may have been knocked out but he got away. I have my best officers looking for him though." The officer told me.

"Yes thank you for that. Call me if you find out anything else." I said in a monotone voice.

The second phone call was much different, harder. I had to call Haruhi's father.

The phone rang a few times and then Ranka picked up.

"Hello, Ranka? It's Kyouya." I said seriously.

"Why hello Kyouya." Replied the bubbly person.

"I have to tell you something, it's Haruhi."

"Yes have they found her?" Ranka said hopefully.

"Yes…" I started.

"Oh that's absolutely wonderful, where are you two." Ranka practically yelled through the phone.

"Well you see, I'm at the hospital. Haruhi she had to go into surgery." I said sadly.

"What?! Where are you!? What Hospital?!" Ranka panicked.

"Don't worry a car is already on it's way to pick you up it should be there any second." I told him.

"Okay, thank you Kyouya." Ranka said quietly.

"No problem." I replied.

"And Kyouya I hope you two can patch things up when this is all over. You may not be able to see it but she really was a lot happier with you."

"Yeah." And then I hung up the phone.

After the phone calls it was like nothing, nothing mattered until I had proof that she was alive.

*Disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC*


	18. Chapter 18

So the final chapter. I might be doing a sequel but I'm not sure yet but I hope you like it and thank you for everyone who read and commented on my first frantic. And enjoy.

Haruhi had survived being abducted with two broken legs. Hikaru had been found and was still waiting for his sentence while Kouru is serving 5 years in prison with bail, but he decided he didn't want to be bailed out. And for the most part everything was okay. But Haruhi has been out of the hospital for 2 days and I still haven't plucked up the courage to talk to her. But I decided I would do it today after school. I had to.

After school

I was standing at the door of the Fujioka family I had been there for 3 minutes deciding if this was the right thing. It had to be, I couldn't function well not knowing if she still really didn't want to see me. I finally knocked on the doors. I heard Ranka coming to open the door.

"Why hello Kyouya I was wondering when I would be seeing you." Ranka said.

"Yeah, is Haruhi here?" I asked nervously.

"Of course come in, come in. She's right here but she is asleep." Ranka said lowering his voice has I took off my shoes before entering.

I walked over to where Haruhi lay under her futon. I took her hand and just held it for a moment. I put her hand back, I didn't know if she would want me to be doing that. I waited ten minutes when she opened her eyes. She yawned started to rise, winced and laid back down, closing her eyes.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Kyouya." Haruhi said, her eyes snapping opened and landing on me.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked nervously.

"I've been better. Umm thank you for coming." Haruhi said quietly.

"Yeah, I needed to talk to you. About us. Oka, I'm just going to say it. Haruhi I never stopped loving you but if still don't think it's a good idea for us too be together I understand and I won't ever bring it up again. But please I can't not have you in my life." I almost begged.

"Kyouya, I still don't think it's a good idea for us to be together." She said sadly as I started to get but she grabbed my hand. "No wait, I didn't finish. I don't think it's a good idea, but I can't imagine us not being together so I guess it's worth it."

I bent down and smashed my lips onto hers. I pulled away when I remembered that she was supposed to resting.

"Hey have you too made up yet." Yelled Ranka.

"Yeah." I said similing.

"Oh that's wonderful. Umm Kyouya can I talk to you."

"Uhhhh, sure." I replied hesitantly as I walked towards him.

"Kyouya I wanted to if you knew anything about what happened to the twins." Ranka asked seriously.

I went on to tell him all I knew about the twins. She thanked me and when I went back to Haruhi I found that she had fallen asleep so I left to go see if there were any updates about the twins.

When I got back to my family's estate I called the police chief.

"Hello, has anything new happened with the Hitachin case?"

"Yes, I was planning to call you later today. Hikaru is being held for 8 years without ball."

The next day when I told Haruhi and her father the news about Hikaru they were happy to know that they wouldn't be wandering the streets.

After that everything was wonderful I spent everyday together and we were happy.

*disclaimer- I do not own OHSHC*


End file.
